Hero
by Nicole1
Summary: John is wounded on mission. Each member of his team sits by his side one at a time to talk to him. TEAM FIC, SOME SHEYLA Written to celebrate Joe on his Bday 39th for Happy Joe Flanigan day.


**Hero**

**not mine don't sue**

_A/N: Written for Happy Joe Flanigan day celebrating Joe's 39th B-Day. Team fic, some Sheyla. All team tells him how much he means to them...what better way to pay the character homage than by having his team tell him how they feel._

The fear and tension were so thick in the infirmary you could taste it. They watched as the machine pumped oxygen into their friends lungs, his chest rose and then fell in a steady rhythm. Even that couldn't alleviate the dread in their hearts, because that device was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. You could smell antiseptic in the air, hear the dripping of saline, and see the worried expressions on all the medical staff in the room. No, he was not in the clear yet.

Rodney couldn't take the silence anymore, he rose from his chair and strode over to Dr. Beckett, he felt Ronon and Teyla trailing after him.

Carson held up his hand silencing McKay before he could begin. "I know what you are going to say Rodney. I don't know anything more. If he makes it through the night his chances are good," he offered.

"If?" Teyla questioned.

"That weapon damaged his lungs, and severely gave his nervous system a jolt Teyla. It's a miracle he's alive at all. If you three hadn't gotten him through the gate so quickly…he wouldn't be." He sighed. "Listen Dr. Weir needs your report." He saw the protests forming on their lips. "You can come back down here when you're finished, but only one at a time. He doesn't need too much excitement. So I'll let each of you sit with him in shifts. You can determine the order, and of course I'll call all of you if he wakes up."

They wanted to argue, but knew it was a good offer. All three nodded in unison and with a final glance at their unconscious friend they shuffled out of the medical bay.

"So to summarize. You were attacked by a hostile native after searching the area for Naqueda. Colonel Sheppard was shot with an electrical weapon of some kind just before you went through the Stargate, and then…."

"Umm actually," Rodney chimed in. "He was shot whiling I was dialing. He threw himself in front of the blast." McKay ducked his head and his fingers clenched reflexively. "It should have been me."

"No." Teyla whispered. "It was my fault. I was covering the rear. I should have seen the shooter."

" What about me?" Ronon slammed his fist against the table. "I'm supposed to be the expert tracker. I should've seen him coming from miles away. Realized we were being followed."

"Stop this all of you! Do you think John would want you three fighting over whose fault this was? It was no ones. You all saved his life from what Dr. Becket tells me. Let's focus on something more productive." She met the defeated stares of all three individuals around her. "What I would rather find out is why your team was attacked? There was no contact with anyone while you scouted the planet."

"No, nothing." Rodney threw his hands up in the air.

"Dr. McKay is correct. We appeared to be alone."

"I saw no signs of any recent human or other wise settlements." Dex muttered.

"Perhaps he wasn't from that world. Maybe he came through the gate as well." Elizabeth suggested.

They all nodded it was a possibility.

The briefing seemed to last hours and they knew nothing more than when they started. Ronon was elected to take the first shift with their fallen friend by a drawing of straws. They would each take three hour turns watching over John.

"Good suggestion Doctor." Ronon smiled and slapped McKay on the shoulder. Clearly pleased with the outcome.

"Yeah thanks." He rubbed the spot and glared at Dex. "Remind me never to get involved in a bet with you, especially one you don't win." He turned to face the Athosian. " So, I'll go next and then you Teyla." she smiled sadly but had no objections.

"I will freshen up then and relieve Rodney in six hours."

Rodney nodded. "I think I'll do the same."

"Watch over him well Ronon." Teyla stated.

"Of course." He headed off toward the infirmary.

McKay gave Teyla a tired smile and they went separate ways in search of a few hours rest.

Ronon slumped in the too hard chair and shifted his position again. There really was no way to get comfortable in these things. He shoved some of his long dreads out of his eyes and sighed. Talking was not something Ronon Dex excelled at . Fighting yes, killing yes, but sharing. Absolutely not. He'd been alone so many years it was strange to have comrades again. John Sheppard had given him so much….he'd given him a family…something he'd never thought he'd have again. If only he could find the words to tell him that.

"Well Colonel you've really gone and done it this time. I've known you what, a few months and you've already almost died several times. This is not a good track record. I stayed alive for years on my own…but now it's just not myself I have to worry about anymore." He looked around to make sure no one was near. He was safe. Ronon leaned in closer and studied his team mates still features. "Now I have a new life….thanks to you. So you better not go and die on me." He coughed back his emotions. " You drug me into this, now you have to stick around. I'm not suffering through this job on my own."

He leaned back and watched his friend, just as he'd promised Teyla, he never left his side. There he sat, numb rear end, sore back, boredom, none of it mattered. Besides one could always find ways to pass the time.

Ronon had just finished counting breath number six hundred when he heard a throat clear behind him.

His neck stiff, he suppressed a groan as he turned. Dr. McKay was standing behind him in a fresh pair of clothes and holding a sandwich.

"My turn." He forced a grin. "I thought you might need this." He presented the food.

Ronon's stomach rumbled in response. "Guess you were right. Thanks." He snatched the meal and moved to leave.

"Anything?"

He wished he had better news for McKay. "No, he hasn't moved."

A nod. He watched Rodney take over his position. His butt was going to be killing him in no time. But as he saw the determined look on the scientist face he knew it wouldn't matter.

"Colonel…." He buried his face in his hands. Why was this so hard? The man was not even aware and he couldn't find the words. Expressing feelings was not easy for the sometimes arrogant, yet caring Doctor. He'd spent so much of his life keeping people out, now somehow this soldier of all people, had worked his way past those walls. For the first time in his life he had a friend. A real friend. It was hard to believe at times, hell sometimes he didn't even believe it. But yet here he was, right by his side.

Every time he was faced with losing John Sheppard it reminded him how much he'd come to depend on their relationship. The banter, the inside jokes, the knowing looks, they understood each other. He had a feeling they were more alike than either of them cared to admit.

He reached out and rested his hand on John's forearm.

"Colonel…there are some things I want you to know in case…" He swallowed and clenched his teeth. NO he is not going to die. Rodney cleared his throat. "Because you need to hear them. Or maybe because I need to say them." He leaned in close. "You are not going to die John… you hear me. You're to much of a stubborn ass to die." Rodney jumped back slightly, he could have sworn he saw John's mouth twitch. He stared for several minutes. Nothing. He shook his head and realized he must've been imagining it.

"Thank you Colonel. For everything." The words felt strange coming from his mouth, but also right. "And I'm not just talking about saving my life today…for the what…tenth time."

He could almost hear him reply. "Twelve but who's counting?"

McKay smiled at the thought. "But I returned the favor on several occasions….I think. I'm getting sidetracked." His hands waved in the air while he spoke. Rodney inhaled and placed a slightly trembling hand on his friends shoulder. "I meant for taking the time to get to know me. For actually," his voice dropped, "wanting to know me. You're the first friend I've had in….well, let's just say awhile."

He backed away and blinked rapidly. "Well, that's it. I said it then." His heart sank when Sheppard remained motionless. The hiss and whine of the breathing machine was the only response. He glanced at the clock. It was after midnight. "You can't give up John, not today. Today shouldn't be a day of pain for you."

Teyla's heart clenched at the sight of Rodney's slumped shoulders. His hand rested on John's still shoulder. It would affect McKay more than most people knew if John didn't wake up. Then again, it would affect her more as well. More than even she wanted to admit.

"Dr. Mckay." He jumped and quickly pulled his hand to his lap.

"Hey Teyla." He attempted a smile. "Six hours up already?"

"Yes." Her eyes locked with his full of unspoken questions.

"I'm sorry he hasn't stirred. Not even all my dazzling conversation skills can coax him into waking up."

"You mean you have not been able to annoy him into rising?"

He smiled in defeat. "That would be a yes. I'm sure you'll have more luck than me." He stood and stretched, "I'm going to get something to eat." He walked a few paces. "You'll call me…"

"Immediately Rodney, You have my word."

He nodded and walked out.

Teyla bit her bottom lip. John appeared so fragile lying there hooked to all those wires. She sat and without hesitation entwined her fingers with his. His skin was warm at least, warmth meant alive. She reached out, hesitated, then began stroking his pale cheek with her thumb. Teyla traced the dark circles under his eyes, then began smoothing his unruly hair. She held her breath when his head turned into her caress. He fell still again, but now his head was tilted towards her face.

"John, can you hear me?" She closed her eyes and tried not to feel so lost. A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "There is so much I have wanted to thank you for…and so much that has gone unsaid between us."

She scooted the chair closer and leaned her elbow against the bed, her head rested on her palm. Her other hand stroked the top of John's. "Come back to us John…we…I need you."

"It is hard to tell you these things when you are awake. So I shall take the "easy way out," as you would say. You are my most trusted friend and confidant. But I always wondered if maybe you saw me as more than just a friend and colleague. You gave me your answer that day you kissed me, but I wasn't ready. I am probably still not, but it woke something inside of me. It made me realize how much you meant to me….it made me realize that I lov.."

"Teyla." She quickly sat up and faced Dr. Beckett.

"Yes Doctor." Teyla tried to keep her voice calm. Inside her heart was racing and she felt like a child who had been caught misbehaving and was trying to cover it up.

"Has there been any change? I noticed some fluctuations in his readings. Nothing dangerous…but there are indications he may be regaining consciousness shortly.

"Well I did notice…"

A soft moan from behind her sounded.

"John." She spun and not caring who saw, grasped his hand again.

His eyes began fluttering and she felt a slight pressure against her fingers. After several agonizing moments his eyes opened…and stayed that way.

"Don't try to speak." Beckett was saying. But she didn't care. He was awake. He was going to be fine.

"I've already called the others." She vaguely heard him inform her.

All she could focus on was John's attempted smile with a tube down his throat. Even with all the tubes and the wires he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

John Sheppard's throat was killing him and it still hurt like a bitch to breath. But he was breathing without that machine. For that he was beyond grateful, but most of all he was grateful for the three people hovering around him like anxious mother hens. He'd heard them all talking to him, known they were here, it had been more comfort than he would ever tell them. What they had said he would probably never know anytime soon. They all seemed incredibly uncomfortable discussing it, but they were here, and that was all that mattered.

"So." John cringed at the scratchy sound of his voice. "What's this surprise you guys are talking about?

"Patience Colonel. It will be arriving any moment." Teyla's teased.

"And they say I'm the one who has problems waiting."

John smiled at Rodney. He was a good friend despite his terrible bedside manner. His gaze then drifted to his newest team mate. Ronon could appear imposing anywhere, even sitting by his bed holding a glass of water. Teyla despite being exhausted was absolutely gorgeous. He wanted to tell her that. He also wanted to tell her that her voice had guided him, helped him find his way out of the darkness. Hell, all of their voices had. They had been so full of love and friendship. And now he didn't know how to repay them for their actions.

"Here comes your surprise Colonel." Teyla was beaming now. They all stood and walked to the end of his bed.

"I heard from a few of your friends John that today was a special day." Elizabeth's voice came from the doorway.

He strained his neck and felt a lump the size of a baseball form in his throat as he saw what they had done.

Elizabeth wheeled in a cart from the kitchen and stopped it at the foot of his bed.

They all faced him and smiled. "I know this hasn't been the best day for you..but…" She gestured at the giant birthday cake on the cart.

"Happy Birthday John!" All four said at once.

His smile reached his eyes as he watched them light the candles. They had actually put thirty-nine on that thing. Little did they know this was the best birthday he had ever had. Surrounded by people who loved him and cared enough to want to make this day special. He couldn't ask for a better present.

end

Feedback is loved and appreciated.


End file.
